Quand la nuit porte conseil
by FanficMangaDreams
Summary: Les nuits tourmentées de cauchemars et de crises interminables ne cessent pas de hanter nos deux amants maudits. Pourtant, il suffira d'une nuit pour changer le cours de leur destin à tout jamais, une nuit où leurs corps décharnés retrouveront la lumière de la beauté.


Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit, rien n'y faisait. Le sommeil avait déserté. Et j'en savais parfaitement la raison ; la peur de ces cauchemars, dans lesquels je voyais ma petite sœur brûler vive devant moi, ou mon meilleur ami, à qui je n'avais plus adressé la parole depuis l'exécution de Snow, m'arracher la tête avec des crocs acérés. Je ne pouvais pas m'endormir, mais surtout, je ne voulais pas.

Peeta, lui, était rentré il y a seulement quelques mois et nous nous étions parlés afin de refermer les cicatrices du passé ensemble. Nous nous étions rapprochés, aussi. Souvent, il accourait chez moi en pleine nuit, tambourinant à ma porte comme si sa vie en dépendait, et entrait après que je lui ai ouvert la porte. La plupart du temps, il avait des plaies ouvertes au niveau des bras ou des jambes, de minuscules morceaux d'objets enfoncés dans sa chair ou d'énormes hématomes sur le visage. Je savais que tout cela était dû à ses flashs, à ses crises qu'il détestait. Et je savais que quand il frappait à ma porte, c'était pour trouver une aide, quelque chose de réel auquel s'accrocher. Dès que j'avais fini de le soigner, il venait avec moi dans mon lit, sans dire un mot, et nous dormions ensemble.

Cette nuit, donc, je m'attendais à ce qu'il vienne toquer à ma porte. Mais rien de cela n'arriva. Mon inconscient me disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même sans crise, Peeta venait me voir en pleine nuit, pour parler de ses peintures ou de la boulangerie qu'il comptait construire. Je l'écoutais, franchement intéressée, mais je n'avais rien à lui dire. Rien de neuf, à part le fait que mes sourcils ont enfin repoussé ou que le docteur Aurélius ait diminué ma dose de calmants.

Je me levais donc de mon lit, pris mon peignoir et me mit en boule dans le fauteuil de mon salon, au rez-de-chaussée, attendant patiemment Peeta. Je fixais l'horloge en face de moi, comptant les secondes. Une heure s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe.

Alors que je comptais me recoucher, un bruit perçant déchira la plénitude nocturne. Je reconnaissais ce cri entre mille. Et je savais que cette fois-ci, les simples persuasions de Peeta ne suffirait pas à le calmer de cet épisode.

Je me précipitais dehors, pieds nus, les cheveux détachés, le peignoir volant derrière moi, mon pantalon de pyjama se mouillant à cause de la pluie qui tombait en masse. J'entrais dans sa maison sans frapper, sans prendre le temps d'enlever mon peignoir et me dépêchais de monter à l'étage, dans la chambre de mon garçon des pains.

La porte était fermée à clef, me troublant plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Peeta ne fermait jamais sa porte de chambre. Mon esprit divagua sur quelques hypothèses mais je ne m'y attardais pas. Peeta allait mal et il fallait que j'agisse. J'essayais d'enfoncer la porte avec mon petit poids une dizaine de fois. Je perdais mon temps. Mes doigts se serrèrent autour de la poignée, la secouant dans un profond désespoir. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, cependant que des cris et des bruits de fracas résonnaient de l'autre côté de l'épaisse porte de bois.

A ma grande surprise, un déclic retentit dans la serrure, suivi d'un immense silence. J'entrais prudemment dans la pièce. Le temps d'une seconde, je fus choquée de découvrir l'état de la pièce ; le lit était cassé, les lampes aux ampoules écrasées et les tables de chevets renversées sur le sol ; des bouts de miroir étaient répandus partout sur le parquet, des vêtements étaient déchirés partout dans la pièce, les tiroirs de sa commande avaient été violemment tirés et on pouvait voir la marque des doigts de Peeta sur la quasi-totalité des meubles de la pièce. Sa force faisait que lorsqu'il serrait fortement quelque chose d'épais, la marque de ses doigts restait incrustés dans le bois.

Je pris soin d'enjamber la tête de lit de Peeta étendue devant le matelas déchiqueté et je regardais partout autour de moi, le cherchant lui. Je le vis au bout d'une bonne minute, debout dans un coin de la chambre, ses pupilles dilatées jusqu'à l'imaginable. Il se mordait la lèvre si fortement que je pouvais voir une goutte de sang perler dessous, la lune la reflétant. Il s'accrochait aux pans du mur, se retenant de commettre l'irréparable. Et c'est là que je compris que je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Je venais de lui offrir le geai moqueur sur un plateau doré.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et je n'eus le temps de cligner des paupières que je me retrouvais plaquée contre les débris de verre sur le sol, ces derniers s'enfonçant à travers mon peignoir et mon pyjama dans mon dos. Il était au-dessus de moi, tenant ce qui s'apparentait à une lame de couteau contre mon cou, son autre main soutenant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête.

** - Alors, geai moqueur, on vient pour être achevé ? Je t'attendais ! Je t'ai attendu tout ce temps ! **dit-il d'une voix méconnaissable, tandis que son souffle heurter ma peau à chacune de ses paroles.** Tu as été longue, Katniss Everdeen…**

** - Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Peeta**, lâchais-je sans grande détermination.

** - Dis-moi pourquoi tu trembles ?! Pourquoi tu as tué tous ces innocents ?! Pourquoi as-tu voulu la mort de ta sœur ?! Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de toi, misérable fille ?!**

** - Lâche-moi, Peeta… Je t'en supplie…**

Je n'eus que pour seule réponse mon front cognant avec violence le miroir cassé et les pointes de verre se plantant dans l'épiderme de mon visage. J'eus le temps de fermer les yeux, pendant qu'il maintenait ma nuque contre le verre cassé, ses doigts tenant mes poignets, les faisant souffrir.

Je sentais que cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il me balança jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et mes genoux râpèrent contre les planches en bois, les écorchant par la même occasion. Je ne sentais plus le côté droit de mon corps. Toute endolorie, j'essayais de me relever, mais une de ses paumes attrapa ma chevelure et me força à me relever, lui faisant face ou plutôt, faisant face à ses pupilles noires d'encre. J'avais peur, et je ne pouvais pas le nier tant l'évidence était forte. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi exposée dans la poigne de Peeta.

** - Pourquoi as-tu désiré cette guerre ?! Pourquoi as-tu tué des milliers d'innocents ?! **hurla-t-il pendant que ses ongles griffaient mon cou à en faire couler le sang, mon sang.

** - Peeta… Je t'en prie… **implorai-je lamentablement. **Tout ce que tu vois… n'est pas réel**… ajoutai-je avant de laisser mes larmes s'emparer de moi.

Pendant quelques millièmes de secondes, il semblait surpris, ses gestes s'arrêtant d'un seul coup. Puis, il saisit le col de mon peignoir et me balança sur le lit, mon nez s'encastrant dans la tête en bois du meuble. Une odeur de métal arriva dans mes narines, tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait de ces dernières.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de porter ma main à mon nez douloureux, ses cuisses vinrent entourer mon abdomen et son couteau frôla les cicatrices de mon bras gauche, là où Johanna m'avait arraché mon mouchard durant les Jeux de l'Expiation. La pointe de l'arme s'enfonça dans ma peau, et je ne pus, cette fois, retenir mes cris. La lame aiguisée entamait ma chair avec une sorte de précision, et je sentis mon corps trembler de plus belle. Mes sanglots inondèrent mes joues et à ce stade, il m'était relativement incapable de retenir tout cri ou gémissement.

Il me fit glisser sur le sol, et je me retrouvais assise au bas du mur. Son bras se cala contre ma gorge, appuyant légèrement dessus, et il lacéra de quelques coups de couteau mon peignoir et mon pyjama. Je sentais le sang se répandre sur mon corps, mais au point où j'en étais, je m'en fichais complètement. Désormais, je voulais mourir. Mais il fallait qu'il sache qui il était réellement.

** - Peeta, ... tu… **commençais-je, me rappelant de quelques paroles du docteur Aurélius, **tu es peintre… et… tu es boulanger, comme ton père !**

Ces quelques mots semblèrent attirer son attention, cependant qu'il jouait avec son couteau contre le peau de ma cuisse.

** - Tu aimes… dormir la… la fenêtre ouverte**, tentais-je de convaincre, mes larmes troublant ma voix. **Tu… fais… toujours un double nœud à… tes lacets et… et… et… **je reniflais bruyamment en le fixant toujours dans les yeux, **tu ne mets jamais… de sucre dans ton thé… tu trouves que ça ne donne pas… le vrai goût… du thé…**

Je voyais ses pupilles noires diminuer lentement et ses yeux bleus réapparurent doucement, mais pas totalement. Il fallait que je continue encore. J'inspirais à mon aise pendant que son bras retombait sur le parquet écorché, m'écoutant attentivement. Je pris soin de bien choisir mes mots, tentant d'éviter une rechute.

** - Peeta, ta couleur… préférée… est celle du coucher du… soleil… Tu vas toujours dehors en été… quand c'est… le coucher du soleil… tu aimes l'orange doux… **murmurais-je, pendant que je tentais de me détendre pour paraître plus convaincante. **Chaque matin… tu te réveilles tôt… pour voir l'aube… et tu… tu passes une heure le soir à… lire le journal… parce que c'est le seul moment de la journée où tu peux… Je… Tu es Peeta Mellark… Tu es dans le district… 12 et… **

** - Je vais avoir 18 ans dans un mois**, finit-il.

Je tentais de déceler la moindre parcelle de pupille noir douteuse, mais ce que je vis était la plus belle des choses ; ses deux diamants bleus qui lui servaient d'yeux.

Je m'approchais doucement de lui et lui pris sa main, touchant les plaies qu'il s'était lui-même faites. Il semblait perdu, dans un autre monde. Au bout d'un long moment, je lui proposais de venir chez moi. Je me retenais de lui dire que c'était pour le soigner et éviter qu'il reste dans cet environnement aux meubles saccagés. Je le pris sous les bras pour lui faire descendre les escaliers et j'ouvris la porte. La pluie s'était transformée en une légère bruine.

Une fois chez moi, je le fis s'installer sur mon lit défait et lui ordonnai de ne pas bouger de là. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer chez lui, quelques minutes auparavant. Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bains et me regardais furtivement dans le miroir ; de beaux hématomes apparaîtront dans les prochains jours et je n'avais que quelques bouts de verre coincées dans la peau. J'ignorais mon propre bras ensanglanté et mon nez dans le même état et pris de quoi panser ses plaies. Désinfectant, bandages, pansements, crèmes apaisantes, etc… se trouvaient dans mes mains et je les posais sur le lit en revenant. Je mis une serviette blanche sur mes genoux et je me saisis délicatement de son bras droit, l'installant sur le tissu.

Je m'activais en silence. Je sentais son regard se poser sur mon visage, ma nuque et descendre jusqu'au bout de mes mains. Les cotons défilaient entre mes doigts, teintés de sang et de désinfectant. Au bout de ce qui me semblait être une énorme heure, je terminais de calmer ses douleurs, d'appliquer des pansements sur ses bras et de recoudre sa peau entaillée au niveau des bras et des jambes. Il fallait que je m'occupe de son visage, lui aussi touché.

Sans un mot, il se redressa pour que je voie à la lumière de ma lampe les dégâts causés sur son beau visage. Quelques petites entailles par-ci par-là le ternissaient, mais rien de bien grave. Je pris un linge trempé pour d'abord essuyer les traces de sang répandu sur sa peau. Il semblait apprécier ce contact car je le sentis se décontracter, les muscles de sa mâchoire se relâchant rapidement. Ses beaux yeux bleus me scrutaient encore et encore. J'examinais les plaies sans prêter attention aux frissons qui parcouraient mon échine. Un simple coup de désinfectant devrait suffire.

A travers son tee-shirt, qui lui servait de pyjama, je pouvais distinguer des traces de sang également. Je ne lui demandais pas la permission que je déchirais complètement son vêtement pour pouvoir l'ausculter de plus près.

C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais aussi près de son torse. Je le voyais rougir avec subtilité, mais je m'en moquais. Des plaies ornaient ses fabuleux pectoraux et je m'empressais de les guérir avec une crème aux effets immédiats.

** - Ça risque de te brûler un peu**, réussis-je à lâcher avant d'appliquer le coton imbibé de produit sur une de ses blessures.

Il s'accrocha aux draps en sentant l'effet désagréable de la pommade sur son épiderme. Je soufflais dessus pour atténuer un peu cette sensation et repris mon travail sur la moindre parcelle de son buste. Les lésions causées par son épisode disparaissaient jusqu'à ne devenir que de fines cicatrices rosâtres. Cela me rappela nos premiers Hunger Games. Je me chassais cela de la tête en sentant que mon bras me lançait douloureusement. Il fallait que je me soigne, mais Peeta était ma seule priorité dans ce monde. Je pris sur moi et continuais mon inspection de son corps d'Apollon.

A part quelques plaies superficielles dans son cou et sur la plante de ses pieds, je ne trouvais rien d'alarmant à soigner. au moment où je m'apprêtais à ramener le matériel dans la salle de bains, il me saisit le bras et je gémis de souffrance. Il me lâcha en voyant ma réaction et me prit par la taille doucement avant de me faire allonger sur le lit.

** - Je dois te soigner aussi, Katniss… Je m'en veux tellement… Je t'ai encore… **balbutia-t-il en s'emparant avec délicatesse des produits entre mes mains.

Je le laissais faire. De toute manière, il aurait toujours raison.

Mon pyjama était découpé de partout, taché de sang. Il déchira le tissu sans attendre et je me retrouvais presque nue devant lui. Seuls mes sous-vêtements cachait ma pudeur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent durant quelques secondes avant de se concentrer sur le haut de mes cuisses. Il appliqua un fort désinfectant et je fronçais des narines avant de les relâcher immédiatement. Mon nez me faisait atrocement mal. Il dut voir cela car juste après s'être occupé de mes cuisses, il se focalisa sur mon visage. Pour mon nez, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait juste que j'attende. Il passa néanmoins un coton pour que je puisse essuyer le sang qui avait coagulé.

Mon bras me lança encore une fois et un spasme me secoua le corps. D'un seul coup, il le prit et le posa sur ses propres cuisses, au-dessus du drap blanc que j'avais utilisé pour lui. Il s'empara du fil chirurgical et d'une aiguille et recoud ma peau avec précision. Après cela, il nettoya ma peau et enroula mon bras dans un épais bandage qu'il fixa avec du sparadrap.

Ensuite, il s'occupa une bonne fois pour toutes de mon visage. Je ne devais pas être belle à voir. Il se préoccupa de ma frimousse plus que je n'aurais pu le croire. Entre cotons et désinfectant, chaque millimètre de la peau de mon portrait était assailli. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il passa dessus mais à ce moment, je me sentis enfin protégée dans son étreinte.

Il se leva et ouvrit mon armoire. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtements. Néanmoins, il prit un de ses larges tee-shirts qu'il gardait à l'intérieur et vint me l'enfiler. Il caressa ma joue et s'accrocha à mes iris. Quand il s'en détacha, je me sentais complètement vide, comme si mon âme venait d'être aspirée.

Je l'attrapais par le poignet, suppliante. Peeta me comprit et sans un mot, alla éteindre la lumière et vint me rejoindre dans le lit, vêtu de son short uniquement. Un de ses bras entoura ma taille avec fermeté et il ramena la couverture au-dessus de nous. Mon dos se trouvait collé à ses pectoraux et une de mes mains se posa sur celle fixée au niveau de mon ventre.

Lentement, je me retournais pour lui faire face. Je calais ma tête dans le creux de son cou et une de mes paumes s'enroula autour de sa nuque. Ses doigts à lui se firent entreprenants. Ils se faufilèrent sous mon tee-shirt et montèrent et descendirent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Des frissons me parcoururent avant de se loger dans le bas de mon ventre, en sorte de petits papillons.

Je le dévisageais et il sembla me comprendre car il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Son nez frôla le mien et il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Juste devant mes lèvres, il s'arrêta, semblant demander la permission. Un peu précipitamment à mon goût, je scellais mes lèvres aux siennes, les pressant avec une sorte de désir urgent. Mes deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou pendant qu'il basculait sur moi, ses propres bras encadrant mon visage.

Je me cambrais sous lui, me collant à son torse nu avec avidité. Il passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis nos nuits dans l'arène de l'Expiation. Sous son corps, je me sentais revivre. Et cela semblait pareil de son côté car sa langue caressa mes lèvres, dans une demande silencieuse que j'acceptais, trouvant la mienne avec impatience.

Un de ses bras passa sous mon dos avant de me coller brusquement à lui, pendant que notre baiser prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Une de mes jambes s'enroulait autour d'une des siennes et c'est là que je sentis quelque chose contre mon ventre, quelque chose de dur et d'électrisant.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement, fixant l'énorme bosse sous son pantalon de pyjama. C'est la première fois que j'étais aussi ardemment désirée. Je le scrutais et j'étais persuadée de le voir rougir.

** - Je suis désolé… J'arrête… **murmura-t-il.

** - Non ! Je t'en prie… Continue… Je… J'ai besoin de toi, Peeta**, le suppliai-je.

Je le sentais plus hésitant mais il reprit là notre baiser s'était arrêté. Un de mes bras crocheta autour de sa nuque, l'amenant à moi, et je plaquais ma poitrine contre son torse. Il dut apprécier, car je le sentis soupirer plus fort. Ses mains passèrent sous mon tee-shirt, caressant d'abord timidement mon dos avant de continuer leur mouvement, plus appuyé.

Je me laissais tenter à passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux dorés, un geste tellement anodin que je rêvais de faire depuis qu'il était rentré au district. Ils étaient toujours aussi soyeux et doux, tels que je les connaissais depuis notre Tournée de la Victoire et notre baiser sur la plage.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce baiser, les mêmes sensations s'immiscèrent dans le bas de mon ventre. L'impression d'avoir une faim insatiable y apparut et je me rappelais ce que j'avais fait lors de mes seconds Jeux. Si la foudre n'avait pas frappé pendant que je l'embrassais… je serais sûrement devenue la première candidate à perdre sa virginité en direct.

Je voulais qu'il remonte sa main, qu'il la ramène devant et qu'il me touche encore et encore. Pourtant, il semblait attendre une sorte de feu vert pour continuer. Je pressais mon bassin contre le sien et il grogna doucement.

** - Katniss… On ne peut pas… **souffla-t-il, hors d'haleine.

** - Et pourquoi ? **demandais-je aussi bas que lui avant de reprendre notre baiser, qu'il interrompit à nouveau.

** - Ce n'est pas bien ! J'ai l'impression d'être égoïste…**

** - Non, Peeta… Je veux que ce soit toi. Et seulement toi.**

J'avais dit ses mots sans les avoir pensé au préalable. Peut-être que mes coups à la tête y étaient pour quelque chose. Néanmoins, je pensais _vraiment_ ce que je venais de dire. Peeta était le seul à qui je voulais offrir cette part de moi. Je voulais lui faire sentir tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Je n'ai jamais été douée avec les mots et les gestes répondaient à ma place.

Plus tendrement, il m'embrassa derechef les lèvres avant de glisser ses lèvres sur le côté, vers ma mâchoire puis mon oreille, qu'il mordilla. Je me retins de gémir et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son cou. Ma jambe glissa le long de la sienne, avec une sorte de sensualité que je ne me connaissais pas. Il avait compris que je voulais qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il voulait.

Mes mains glissèrent de haut en bas sur son torse et je le sentis frissonner, non pas de froid mais sûrement de la même sensation que moi ; le désir. Je repris notre baiser juste après ma courte réflexion. Mon corps tremblait tant il était… comment dire ? Affamé ? Oui. Affamé. Affamé de Peeta et de ses baisers, de ses bras me protégeant de tout danger, de ses paroles qui me faisaient basculer dans un autre monde. Mon monde à moi, c'est Peeta. Et seulement lui. Je ne vois pas ma vie aux côtés d'un autre homme.

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine à un rythme infernal. Le fait que nous soyons plongés dans l'obscurité, éclairés par quelques rayons de lune, pourrait y être pour quelque chose, mais la personne qui m'étreignait en était la principale cause. Mon sang semblait bouillonner dans mes veines, mais ma vision et mon ressenti de la situation ne se brouillaient pas. La langue de Peeta dans ma bouche m'était parfaitement distincte, tout comme son souffle fort, ou encore, son érection contre ma cuisse.

Il semblait quand même réservé, malgré qu'il ait compris ce que j'attendais de lui, ou plutôt, de nous. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et appuyais mon front contre le sien, les yeux clos.

** - Aime moi comme tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un**, lâchais-je doucement.

** - Katniss, tu dis n'importe quoi…**

** - Non. J'ai besoin de toi, Peeta. Plus que tout.**

** - Tu…**

Comme notre baiser sur la plage, dans l'arène de l'Expiation, je réussis à le faire taire malgré quelques protestations au début. Mais il se laissa aller à ses envies et ses doigts glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt, si bien que mes tremblements s'amplifièrent.

Une de ses mains se posa sur un de mes seins, par dessus de mon soutien-gorge. Une sensation que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant mais qui est ô combien agréable. La seconde glissa dans mon dos et dégrafa le sous-vêtement avec habilité. Puis, ses doigts passèrent sous le vêtement et sa paume entra en contact - enfin -avec mon sein. Timidement, il le caressa et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement. Ma jambe s'enroula autour de la sienne, le rapprochant encore plus de moi, et j'embrassais délicatement son cou pendant qu'il continuait à me torturer sensuellement. Je le sentais presser mon téton, le pincer un peu même et des soupirs, parfois ponctués de petits cris, sortirent de ma bouche.

Mes bras passèrent sous la barrière de son short, caressant le très fin duvet de poils qu'il avait dans le bas du dos. Je remontais ma main, sentant sous leur passage, sur son épiderme, des cicatrices plus ou moins larges, plus ou moins longues. Je m'en moquais. Après tout, nous étions tous les deux des créatures du feu, faits de la même matière, de la même histoire aussi, d'une certaine façon.

Sa peau était si douce. Ses muscles saillants bougeaient doucement, signe de son activité au niveau de ma poitrine et de ma taille qu'il serrait fortement, mais tendrement, contre la sienne. Je le caressais doucement et parfois, lorsque sa pression sur mes seins était plus enivrante que les précédentes, mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau.

Pour faire bonne figure, je passais mon tee-shirt au-dessus de ma tête, empêchant le moindre mouvement durant quelques centièmes de secondes. Lorsque nos regards se recroisèrent, je décelais ce que je voulais, au fond, voir : du désir, à l'état pur. J'avais envie autant que lui d'être désirée et de désirer. Jamais cette faim ne m'était revenue depuis notre baiser sur la plage. Jamais, même pas dans les étreintes de Gale.

Son érection semblait avoir pris plus d'ampleur, car je le sentis retenir quelques gémissements de douleur. Doucement, alors qu'il continuait à embrasser mes lèvres et ma poitrine, je fis descendre son short en coton, emmenant en même temps son caleçon. Dès que le tissu arriva à ses genoux, il l'enleva de lui-même avec quelques coups de jambes. Il soupira d'aise et s'attaqua à mon cou, aspirant doucement la peau de cette partie.

Sa main droite glissa sur ma poitrine et descendit plus bas, encore plus bas. Je frissonnais et mes yeux papillonnèrent. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut de moi. Je le désirais tellement que ça m'en faisait mal, surtout au niveau de ma partie la plus sensible. Sa main descendit encore et il atteignit ma culotte trempée. Il caressa mon sexe à travers le tissu et je retins un hurlement plus fort que les précédents. Il caressa encore, en appuyant contre le tissu, et je dus me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Je n'osais pas regarder ce qu'il me faisait, alors, je fermais les yeux. Je sentais son érection caresser subtilement l'intérieur de ma cuisse et ce contact m'excitait au plus haut point. J'avais envie de le sentir en moi, bien que ce soit ma première fois et qu'une sorte de peur dissimulée m'assaillait.

Puis, il abaissa ma culotte furtivement, au point que cela me rendait folle. « _Ça y est, je suis toute nue. Toute nue ! _» pensais-je. Je fixais toujours le plafond, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa bouche entre mes deux seins. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, tentant de me rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ses mains caressèrent mes hanches et je me surpris à voir que je faisais un léger mouvement avec, que je ne contrôlais pas. Mes paumes descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses rebondies, que je caressais. Je le voulais en moi, là, tout de suite. Mes mains poussèrent sur ses fesses, lui intimant un mouvement vers moi. Il me regarda.

** - Tu… tu es sûre ? **me demanda-t-il avec une voix rauque.

** - Ou… oui**, assurais-je, plus terrifiée qu'autre chose.

** - Si tu as mal… ou si tu veux que j'arrête… dis-le moi… d'accord ?**

Je hochais la tête et je le serrais ardemment contre moi. Son torse s'écrasa sur ma poitrine et ses bras m'enfermèrent dans une étreinte qui aurait pu me couper la respiration. Il caressa mes flancs et plongea sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, avant de tenir mes hanches dans ses deux mains et de les amener vers lui. Lorsque je le sentis à l'entrée de mon être, je soupirais fortement, les yeux clos. J'attendais, complètement affolée, mais aussi totalement excitée et impatiente de le savoir en moi.

Dès qu'il vint un peu plus, mes ongles commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses omoplates. Mes soupirs se firent plus ponctués et j'ouvris les yeux pour croiser son magnifique regard qui se voulait rassurant. Je lui fis un mince sourire avant qu'il vienne un peu plus encore. Ça n'allait pas assez vite. Mon instinct me le criait sans arrêt. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à son postérieur et je le poussais, presque dans un supplice silencieux. Il plongea ses prunelles dans les miennes et sans un mot, rentra un peu plus. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise, et je me collais à lui, comme si j'avais peur qu'il s'en aille dans les secondes qui allaient suivre.

Il n'en fit rien, et continua sa poussée, en m'embrassant. Je ressentais son amour pour moi à travers ce baiser. J'essayais de faire en sorte qu'il comprenne que ces sentiments étaient réciproques. Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, le rapprochant encore plus de moi. Ses mains montèrent et descendirent le long de mes flancs, semant en moi des frissons qui se logèrent dans le creux de mon ventre.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis que quelque chose l'empêchait de progresser au creux de moi. Je compris tout de suite. Je compris ce que c'était. La barrière de ma virginité. Il marqua une pause et bloqua mon menton entre trois de ses doigts. Son autre main descendit dans le bas de mon dos, rapprochant nos bassins un tantinet soit plus. Il se pencha de nouveau et apposa un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres. Mes bras passèrent sous ses aisselles et mes paumes se posèrent sur le plat de ses omoplates. Je l'embrassais avidement ; je lâchais tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui à travers ce baiser et à travers ce que nous faisions.

Je me mordis la lèvre en le sentant appuyer sur cette « barrière ». Je gémis fortement, lâchant un cri de douleur. Ses iris bleues semblèrent me poser une question silencieuse et je secouais ma tête en signe de négation. Ses doigts, tenant mon menton, caressèrent ma joue et il se rapprocha derechef de ma bouche. Sans m'y attendre, il me posa une question.

** - Tu m'aimes, réel ou pas ? **me demanda-t-il.

Sans aucune hésitation, sans aucun doute, sans aucune ombre de peur dans la voix, je lui répondis assurément :

** - Réel. **

Et il entra complètement en moi, brisant ma virginité. Je retins un long cri et je plantais mes ongles dans son épiderme. Des larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues. Il voulut les essuyer mais je posais mes lèvres sur la peau douce de son cou, juste sous son oreille. Je l'étreignis encore et mes jambes s'emmêlèrent aux siennes, l'approchant encore et encore de mon être. Un soupir s'échappa de nouveau de ma bouche, suivi d'un petit gémissement.

Inconsciemment, sans que mon cerveau le veuille - d'ailleurs, il me fut impossible de déterminer si il fonctionnait vraiment en ce moment - je penchais ma tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, les bras toujours autour de sa nuque, me retrouvant ainsi courbée dans mon lit. Il apposa sa bouche sur mon cou et il embrassa doucement ma gorge tandis que je sentais son premier coup de rein retentir dans mon être. Une de ses mains était remontée sur un de mes seins et le malaxa ardemment, mais avec une tendresse. Je tentais de retenir mes cris et mes gémissements, mais ce fut en vain.

Je m'entendais l'appeler d'une voix - complètement érotique - que je ne me connaissais pas avant, tandis que mes hurlements prenaient de l'ampleur et allèrent dans les aigus. D'autres larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne savais ce que c'était vraiment, si c'était dû au léger inconfort dans mon bas-ventre ou de l'émotion qui me submergeait de frissons complètement incontrôlables. Il accéléra la cadence et mes hanches se dandinèrent d'elles-mêmes, de façon à être coordonnées avec son sexe. Je griffais son dos, m'y accrochant presque désespérément, et je sentis que mes jambes s'écartaient largement, comme si mon inconscient m'avait ordonnée de le faire pour lui donner plus d'espace, pour pouvoir amplifier ses coups de reins.

Chaque va-et-vient créait en moi des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues ; des papillons dans mon ventre, plus forts que ceux que j'avais eu quelques fois en sentant ses caresses et ses baisers quand nous ne faisions que jouer la comédie, des tremblements agréables, un plaisir unique que je ne pourrais trouver qu'en ayant des relations sexuelles. Je me redressais pour l'embrasser avidement, ma langue trouvant la sienne. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus. Nos nez s'entrechoquèrent sans violence, nos lèvres s'écrasaient littéralement sur celles de l'autre. Une de mes jambes s'enroula autour de sa taille, l'emboîtant à moi plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses mouvements s'amplifièrent encore et encore et je sentis une goutte de sueur dégouliner le long de sa nuque, ce qui devait être aussi mon cas.

Soudain, mon vagin se contracta autour de son pénis et un long gémissement, plus fort et plus aigu que ceux que j'avais eu jusque là, sortit de ma bouche, vite étouffé par un baiser de Peeta, qui, lui aussi, retenait un râlement plus ponctué que les autres. Au creux de moi, quelque chose coula. Nous ne nous étions pas protégés et il était évident qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir de jouir au fond de mon être. Je retombais mollement sur le matelas, la tête de Peeta posée sur un de mes seins, au-dessus de mon cœur qui battait la chamade.

Je caressais doucement ses cheveux blonds trempés et déposais des baisers sur ceux-là. Ses bras me tenaient fermement dans une étreinte à couper le souffle, ses doigts dessinaient des cercles invisibles sur mes côtes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restions ainsi, peut-être un quart d'heure, avant que l'un de nous deux ne prenne la parole.

- **Tu… **commença-t-il. **Enfin, je…**

Il était aussi embarrassé que moi à l'idée de parler de ce qu'il venait de se produire ici même. J'apposais un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'intimant au silence. Entre nous, plus besoin de mots. Sauf quand il a un épisode, mais ça, c'était autre chose. Ses yeux océan croisèrent les miens et il se redressa, collant son torse à ma poitrine nue, afin de déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes, scellant un baiser tendre entre nous deux. Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes lorsque je sentis sa bouche toucher délicatement la mienne.

Mes doigts caressèrent une de ses joues et je rajustais de ma main libre les couvertures nous couvrant. Il se décala, s'allongea à côté de moi et vint m'offrir le refuge de ses bras musclés. Mos dos se plaqua contre ses abdominaux et une de ses paumes se plaça doucement sur mon ventre dénudé. Je pris l'initiative d'ajuster sa main posée sur mon ventre et de la mettre sur mon sein gauche, de façon à ce qu'il sente à quel point sa présence me perturbait - positivement. Sa tête se cala dans le creux de mon cou et sa bouche asséna un baiser sur ma peau avant de laisser place à la peau de sa joue, signe qu'il s'installait contre moi confortablement.

Après ce qui me semblait être une demi-heure, je décidais de finalement me tourner vers lui, plaquant ainsi ma poitrine contre mes muscles abdominaux. Mon bras droit crocheta autour de sa nuque, et mon index dessina des ronds au-dessus d'une de ses vertèbres.

** - Peeta… **murmurais-je doucement.

Ses iris bleues se dirigèrent vers moi et il replaça une de mes mèches de cheveux barrant mon visage. Ses doigts descendirent jusque sur ma clavicule, effleurant en long l'os qui pointait légèrement sous ma peau.

** - Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. C'est impossible**, répondit-il, ayant sûrement deviné la question que j'allais lui poser. **Ne repense jamais une chose pareille. Je t'aime.**

Il posa ma main au-dessus de l'emplacement de son cœur et je le sentis battre à tout rompre, comme si il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique d'un instant à l'autre. Je relevais les yeux vers lui et dans le reflet des siens, je vis que j'étais aux bords des larmes, sincèrement touchée par tout ce qu'il se passait.

Puis, en posant mes lèvres sur son épaule, je lui dis :

** - Alors, reste avec moi.**

Il renforça son étreinte autour de mon corps nu, le rapprochant encore plus du sien et se mit à caresser lentement mon dos, déclenchant des frissons dans tout mon corps, avant de se pencher vers mon oreille et de grogner faussement dedans.

** - Toujours.**


End file.
